


The Beauty Behind The Mask (Hiatus)

by Salarryexe



Category: Sally Face - Fandom
Genre: (Not Stepbrothers), AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Edgy Sal, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rating May Change, Romance, Sally Face - Freeform, Sweet love, Tags will update thoughout story, eventual angst, jealous larry, soft Larry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salarryexe/pseuds/Salarryexe
Summary: Sal and Larry are 25 year old men who have been together for 2 years now and finally scraped up enough money to get a new apartment just the two of them. Nothing was stopping them now, they had everything they needed. Each other.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first fanfic! I hope you all enjoy this fic! I will put warnings on chapters if they mention and or contain homophobic slag, Smut, self harm, and any other things I find absolutely necessary to put a warning for. Please enjoy the cute move in day!

“Larry! Can you please come help me bring the boxes up! This moving situation would be a whole lot easier if you’d help Todd and I!” Sal shouted from the bottom floor of their brand new apartment but Larry was spacing out. Sal and Larry started dating about 2 year prior to this point and finally got enough money to move out into a somewhat nice place. 

Sal walked into the apartment right into the kitchen that wasn’t far from the front door to see Larry just standing and staring at the empty space they finally could call their home. He put his hand on The brunettes shoulder “is everything okay Larry Face?” Larry gasped when he did this coming out of his daydream he spaced into. The shorter man's prosthetic hid the grin on his face but Larry could see in his blue eyes that he was genuinely happy. The only thing the tall brunette could do was smile “Yes, everything is absolutely perfect. Just lost in thought, I never imagined the day I’d be able to live in our own place. Together, me and you” 

Sal hit his shoulder playfully “Don’t get sappy on me now” he chuckled. They both ended up spacing out in each other’s gaze. 

“You know I’m happy for the both of you but I can’t stay much longer to help so let get this shit done” Todd came in out of breath dropping two big boxes he should of never tried to carry himself on the floor in the living room. “Fuck, I’m so sorry dude! You got it! Thank you again for taking the time to help us move.” The brunette said apologetically. “I have to get back to Neil soon because for once in a blue moon we’re going on a nice date” Todd and Neil were always such busy people, they definitely made time for each other but strives to do a date night at least once every two weeks. That seemed like no time in Sal and Larry’s eyes however to Neil and Todd it was a blessing to have that little bit of time together.

It took the boys about two hours to get all their stuff off the moving truck and take the truck back to the rental place. Todd left about halfway through that, he wasn’t missing his date with his man for anything. Even if it meant helping his best friends. When they were finally finished with getting everything in the apartment It became nightfall. Sal shut the front door and locked it and was very exhausted due to them getting up at 7 am and it being around 8:45 pm. “You know it may be a good idea to take this off” Larry said standing in front of the shorter man looking down at him as Larry slightly tapped on his plastic face.

“I suppose you’re right, but will you take it off for me? I’m way too tired” sal said yawning under his prosthetic. “Of course baby blue” The brunette slowly started to reach behind the shorter man’s head and unbuckles the top and bottom latch. As Larry pulled his prosthetic off he planted a soft kiss on the Sal’s scared lips. As Larry pulled away from the kiss sal almost made a whining noise in disappointment. Larry chuckled putting the prosthetic down on the kitchen counter “What’s wrong blue? Don’t look so sad, if you wanted me to kiss you more you can always just say so” he took the shorter man’s face in his hands “I’m never against kissing you, you’re my beauty behind the mask” 

Sal gave a really big sweet smile with his scared lip making his Smile a little jagged but Larry found it absolutely adorable. “You know I’m not that beautiful, But I won’t have this argument for the hundredth time” he said as he pulled the brunette by the collar into a deeper more passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for a solid two minutes as Larry again pulled away. “Baby blue we should really get some sleep, we have to unpack all this tomorrow and ash will be here early to help us out too. We both have to go back to work the day after tomorrow” All the brunette saw was the shorter man pouting but understood that Larry was right, they’d regret not getting a goodnight sleep since Ashley was a morning person and most likely would show up at 7:30 am. 

Sal and Larry both had already put the bed together knowing they had to sleep. The brunette laid in bed with his eyes half shut as sal was in the bathroom taking his meds and medicating his scars. 

Sal took his meds and started to deep clean his scars with his medicated cream. He absolutely hated this time of the day because he had to look at himself as he washed and medicated his scars. As he cleaned his scars he felt a tear come down his face, he quickly wiped it away as he heard Larry come in the bathroom get his chapstick. “Sal, what’s wrong? Did something happen? Is it the same reason as normal?” Larry always knew that sal found this a terrible time. Sal nodded in silence as he looked down “Sit down babe, I’ll finish what your doing” as taller man said that he took the medical cream out of Sal’s hand. Sal slowly sat down on the side of the tub as Larry cleaned and medicated his scars. When the taller man finished all he could do was give sal a big smile. 

“What is it? Something wrong larbear?” Sal said as he looked up at the taller man. “Nothing, you’re just so beautiful sal. I know you see your scars as pain and heartache and you’re fully entitled to feeling that. It’s okay to be sad but I want you to know I see your scars as strength.” Larry smiled as he continued “You’re the strongest person I know sal, inside and out and you never let things stop you. Whether you see it or not you’re beautiful.”

Sal couldn’t help but just start crying, not bad tears, just tears of happiness and Contentment. Larry held sal in his arms as he cried and started to pick him up bridal style and take him to their and bed lay him down wiping the tears from his face just smiling. “I love you” Larry said as he crawled in bed pulling the comforter on them and cuddled sal from behind. “I love you a lot baby blue” He whispered into Sal’s ear as he closed his eyes.

“I love you too larbear” sal said as he put his hands on top of Larry’s as he shut his eyes. “So very much” sal said with his last bit of energy as he passed out in Larry’s arms. 

This was the start of their lives together. Together. That word made Sal and Larry happy when they thought about it. Nothing could stop them now, they had each other and that’s all they needed.

Each Other.


	2. Sighs and Thigh Highs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash comes over and helps organize Sal and Larry’s new apartment however when ash has to dash to her date with a pretty girl sal reveals his love for a certain article of clothing to Larry. He took it a little to well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m trying to publish chapters as I write them and proof read them! Hopefully it will be updated frequently. This next chapter may take me a bit longer though but I’m hoping to get it done ASAP! 
> 
> (This chapter contains slight talk about depression and sexual implied content that leads to smut content in chapter 3. You’ve been warned so please enjoy!!)

Three loud knocks on the front door at exactly 7:30 am jolted sal awake and left Larry still asleep. Not a lot of things woke Larry up, truly the only thing that woke larry up from a deep sleep without being pulled out of bed was sal waking up in the middle of the night crying from yet another night terror. 

Sal got out of the comfortable warm bed where his long haired boyfriend had been holding him. As he left he made a sad noise in displeasure of having to leave. He stumbled up putting on soft blue slippers Lisa got him for Christmas 5 years ago. Sal took very good care of these slippers and even Larry didn’t know why, they weren’t anything special just plain blue slippers with white fluff fabric inside but Larry never questioned it. 

He slowly made his way to the door reaching the kitchen to hear another, louder bang at the door.  
“Jeez guys I told you I’d be here early!” Ash shouted.

Sal unlocked the door to open it slowly completely forgetting his mask was off to see a slightly taller female in her typical long sleeve purple shirt with the thumbs cut out. However something was different, he couldn’t exactly lay a finger on it till he realized she cut her hair shorter then when she cut it after highschool. Ash’s hair was above her shoulders and she acted all natural about it, she radiated confidence with this new hair cut.

“First off, I’m very very tired please forgive my slowness but damn you’re loud and second off I like the new hair cut, something new” he said with his drowsy, half asleep voice.

“Not as new as you walking around without your prosthetic on!” Ash exclaimed in slight concern thinking maybe someone broke it. Sal just chuckled at the fact she thought he slept in his mask. Ash hadn’t seen Sal’s face since high school due to her moving away and coming back to pursue a dream that even sal didn’t exactly know what it was. However at this moment it was 7:30 am and sal really didn’t care about anything right now. “No, I just woke up. I couldn’t ever sleep in my prosthetic, it would get hot, sweaty and uncomfortable. Plus no one sees me at night other then Larry and it doesn’t faze him” sal said every word with a straight face out of exhaustion.

“Okay, okay I get the point you’re trying to get across, I just wanted to make sure no one was giving you problems and broke it.” She said as she clenched her right fist tightly and then released the tension. “Okay I get the vibe you feel it’s to early so why don’t you let me organize your kitchen and decorate your living room while you sleep in a bit more with your “boyfriend”. It’s honestly no big deal I’ve got your back!” The tall girl just chuckled at the fact she said boyfriend with an accent that made them both laugh but sal gratefully accepted showing her all the boxes and helping her move them to the right rooms so that she could access everything easier and making this process go by much quicker.

Sal left her to do what she loved to do and crawled back into bed with his long haired brunette boyfriend as he started nuzzling his face into Larry’s chest he felt at ease. At peace, he never thought in his lifetime he’d feel this way due to always being in a constant state of fear, depression and overall loneliness before meeting Larry. Sal truly had always believed he’d be alone, believed no one would love someone so ugly and horrifying to look at as he was. Larry was, different. He loved sal, everything about sal. His joy, kindheart, strength and overall his personality just radiated beauty. This added to the Beauty that Larry saw on the outside, weather sal saw it or not Larry absolutely adored sal and every part of him. Larry thought sal was so beautiful and handsome, he would never see sal differently. 

Sal drifted into a deep sleep in Larry’s arms, calm and peaceful deep sleep. 

“Baby blue?” Sal heard as he slowly opened his eyes to Larry sitting up looking down at him with slight concern. “Oh good you’re awake, I’ve been trying I wake you up for an hour. You started to scare me.” Larry said with a relieved smile. 

Sal was very confused and lost for words sitting up quickly as he looked at the clock and it was 2 pm. “Where is ash?” He said out of genuine concern since he had no idea he’d slept for that long. “Oh she left to go get pizza for all of us, we finished most of the house while you were asleep. Only thing left to do is hang photos” the brunette just smiled at Sal’s sleepy exterior. 

“God! I’m so sorry! I had no idea I’d sleep that long, I was just so comfy I guess my body just needed to catch up.” The short man just looked down at his hands out of per self disappointment in himself. Larry lifted his face by slightly pushing up his chin “don’t look so down, ash and I completely understood. You needed rest baby blue and that’s what you got I’m glad you finally woke up though silly.” Larry just chuckled at sal as he heard the door open again. 

“BOYS! I GOT THE DAMN PIZZA!” Ash shouted very loud making sal worried they’d get a noise complaint literally the first day of living in the new apartment. All Larry could do was laugh as he got up to join ash in the kitchen. Sal stayed in the room for a minute to comb his long blue locks that he desperately needed to cut, putting his prosthetic on after that. Not really knowing why, especially since they were about to eat pizza but he did out of habit. 

“You know Travis’s dad finally got arrested for all the cult shit and on top of it all for physical abuse to not only Travis but his wife” Ash said as sal came in still kinda drowsy and out of it. “I mean he deserves it so it really doesn’t surprise me” Larry said as he took a bite of his piece of pizza. Sal wasn’t going to comment on the situation due to not really knowing what to say nor wanting to talk about that dick Travis right now. They were in a happy space not a place he wanted to hear of that prick that made high school a living hell. More so then it would have been at least. 

Ash sat on the counter eating her pizza and looked at sal in concern “are you okay sal? You seem off? Like very tired?”

“No, I’m fine I promise. I guess my body got too comfortable to quickly. Plus I’ve been up for like 3 days straight so my body finally tapped out” as sal said this he took his prosthetic off despite the fact he just put it on. 

“Funny to think 7 years ago we were in high school together, damn. That’s actually a lot longer then I except to say.” Ash said as she looked at her phone and saw the time “SHIT! I’m sorry I’m super late to this movie date I was supposed to take this girl on that I met” she jumped down off the counter with a thump as she dashed to the door opening it. “You date girls now?” Larry shouted at her before she went out the door. 

“You guys aren’t the only ones who are bisexual!” She winked at the boys laughing as she dashed out the door hearing the door close on her way out.

“Well that just happened.” Sal said looking at the door and turned to see Larry next to him. Finally they were alone together in their nice new apartment. Sal looked around to see tons of empty boxes they had to get rid of soon. At that moment the two boys didn’t care or notice it, just the start of a new life. 

As night fell, Larry was making dinner, nothing to interesting just pasta with Alfredo sauce. Sal had finally got all their clothes organized and saw a package he’d never opened that he remembered ordering back when he lived with his father. He grabbed the package and opened it and inside was a pleated black skirt and classic white thigh highs. Sal was known to be very gender non conforming, he liked girl clothes and he liked guy clothes. He believed all clothes were in his terms “unisex” as long as you liked it, but sal really had a thing for pleated skirts and thigh highs but never showed Larry afraid he’d think it was strange. Even though Larry has seen sal wear girl clothes something about thigh highs made sal worry that Larry would look at him in a bad way. 

Sal decided that he would try it on and show Larry because he’d find out eventually might as well do it sooner than later. So sal put on his pleated black skirt and matched it with one of Larry old Sanity’s Fall shirts from way back in high school. He kept it because it kept him knowing that Larry has always been there for him and he’s not going anywhere. This gave sal comfort, like nothing could tear them apart. 

Sal tucked the Sanity’s Fall shirt into the pleated skirt and fluffed the shirt out a bit. He then proceeded to put his white thigh highs on that he really liked, and continued to top it off with putting his hair in a bun. He looked at himself in the mirror and was really worried Larry would hate this but sal took a deep breathe and just smiled hoping everything would go okay.

“Dinner is ready babe!” Larry shouted as he got plates out of the cabinet. As he put down the plates on the counter he heard sal walk in. “Before you turn around please don’t judge me for what I’m wearing, I really like things like this and I wanted to show you hoping you won’t be weirded out” sal said as Larry turned around. Larry’s Face turned completely red making even his ears red and hot feeling. 

“Is it that bad?” Sal gripped at the skirt looking down in complete embarrassment 

Without warning Larry walked over and put his hands on Sal’s waist and had this cheeky grin on his face “Not at all baby blue, honestly it suits you and I absolutely love this on you” Larry said as he softly touched Sal’s chest. “Wait isn’t this my old shirt from highschool? Looks hot on you, I haven’t seen it in ages but I never thought I’d see it again. Especially not on you” the taller man kept the same cheeky grin on his face the whole time. That expression on Larry’s face made sal get butterflies and turn completely red. His ears were getting hot and he couldn’t help but think about how hot Larry was when he grinned like that.

Larry lifted Sal’s face and kissed him. More passionately then he did when they first moved in, it caught sal off guard. “I make no promises to contain myself when you present yourself like this, so don’t blame me” Larry said with a smirk as he continued to kiss sal making him really hot in the face and not know how to contain himself. He just wanted to be with Larry in this moment. The taller brunette lifted sal onto the counter sitting him there standing between his legs starting to kiss down his cheek, to his neck and collarbone.

This moment sal knew it would be an interesting night.


	3. A Night You’ll Never Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry and Sal took the night way further then expected.  
> (FULL SMUT CHAPTER WARNING)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is a completely Smut chapter! You can skip and it won’t effect the story line when it leads up to further chapters and plot! I hope to have the next chapter out soon!  
> (Also I’ll be posting more smut chapters and I’ll try to do them individual so anyone can skip them)

Larry had his hands on Sal’s thighs feeling the small amount of soft skin between his thigh highs and underwear. Larry slowly and teasingly rubbed Sal’s thighs unapologetically as he left small purple bruises on the smaller man’s neck and collarbone. Sal left out soft whines and moans that he tried to muffle by covering his mouth, the last thing they needed was a noise report for this. He also didn’t want anything to interrupt them, not in this vulnerable moment.

“L-Larry…” Sal couldn’t form many words due to his thighs being extremely sensitive. Larry just enjoyed hearing his boyfriend practically moan his name by the slightest touch. Larry started to move his hands more up to Sal’s waist untucking the old wrinkled Sanity’s Fall shirt he had tucked into his pleated skirt. Larry finally untucked the shirt and slowly lifted it off sal completely, as he did so his boyfriend’s face turned completely red filled with embarrassment. “You’re absolutely beautiful baby blue” he grinned as he touched Sal’s cheek. 

“You’re gonna drive me crazy if you keep teasing me Johnson” sal said with the most shaky yet serious voice. “You definitely started this one fisher” Larry said sliding his hand under Sal’s skirt rubbing his length through his boxer after noticing his bulge that sal didn’t even notice he had. Sal gasped, letting out a soft moan as he had his hands on Larry shoulders gripping tight making Larry even more eager to see how much he could make sal embarrassed. “You’re gonna drive me crazy if you keep making those noises Fisher” Larry said with a teasing grin as he kept rubbing Sal’s sensitive area and leaned in to kiss him deeply. Due to Sal’s lip scar it made their kisses sloppy but it didn’t bother either of them. 

Larry slightly nibbled on Sal’s lower lip causing him to let out another low moan. Larry took this opportunity to slide his tongue in Sal’s mouth. Sal wrapped his arms around Larry’s neck giving him full consent to do this. Larry started to pull on Sal’s boxer waistband while letting his tongue explore Sal’s mouth. Sal got more eager, needy, and just couldn’t contain himself in general. 

Sal slowly pulled away from their passionate kiss slightly panting as he went to undo Larry’s belt. “And I thought I was the eager one in here” Larry said with a smirk and helped sal undo his pants pulling them down and discarding them. Sal turned redder as he saw Larry’s bulge that he just now noticed making his ears feel hot to the touch. 

“What is it baby blue? You’re just so beautiful” Larry said as he started nibbling on Sal’s ear feeling the warmth from his ears on Larry’s lips. Sal felt slight confidence and pushed Larry away softly hoping off the counter taking Larry’s hand and leading him to the couch. They turned on the radio with soft music to muffle out any noise the neighbors would possibly hear. 

Out of nowhere sal pushed Larry down on the couch getting on top of him straddling him as he sat on his lap. Sal started slowly and teasingly grinding against Larry and his length. This made Larry groan softly not expecting sal to become a power bottom this fast in the game. “Getting confident aren’t you?” Larry have a cheeky grin but this was different, sal saw his tooth gap he found so attractive about Larry. People thought it was strange and ugly but sal thought the complete opposite and just felt love rush over his body. This wasn’t just a game to sal, he wanted Larry, forever.

“You started this larbear” sal said whispering in Larry’s ear as he put his hand in Larry’s boxers wrapping his hand around his cock making Larry give out a raspy moan not expecting it. Sal started to pump Larry at a slow pace kissing his neck and even slightly nibbling. This drove Larry absolutely crazy and sal could feel the tension growing in Larry’s moans.

Sal took his hand out and off Larry’s length causing Larry to give a displeased sigh as sal lifted himself off his boyfriend and getting on his knees between Larry’s thighs. Sal pulled down Larry’s boxer fulling exposing him as he wrapped his hand around his cock again and starting to pump him again while also licking the tip. Larry couldn’t help but moan in pleasure as he took Sal’s hair out of the bun he put it in prior to this moment and intertwined his fingers in Sal’s blue locks and held a soft grip. Sal continued to lick up and down his shaft trying to tease Larry and it was working because he felt Larry’s hip buckle as he started to take the tip in his mouth. 

“Fuck, Sal….please.. damn it” Larry was struggling to form any kind of sentence as sal continued to take more and more of his length till he was taking Larry’s whole cock. Sal’s eyes started to water as he reached down under his skirt putting his hand in his boxers and started to pump himself finding the same rhythm while giving Larry head and himself a handjob. Sal really had no gag reflex for personal reasons even Larry didn’t know. 

Larry could feel him not lasting much longer but didn’t want it to end that soon. Larry pulled sal slightly by the hair to get him to stop as sal moaned at him gripping his hair. Sal absolutely had a kink for hair pulling and Larry did it best. Sal took his hand out of his own boxers and Larry wiped the drool off Sal’s mouth and leaded him to get back on his lap. Before sal started straddling Larry again Larry pulled Sal’s boxers off completely leaving his skirt and thigh highs untouched. 

Sal started straddling Larry again biting his lip. Sal and Larry had actually never done anal, out of the 2 years they were together because Larry was to afriad to hurt sal. “Larry…. please..” sal said with a blissful look in his eyes and Larry knew exactly what he wanted to do. Larry nodded in approval as sal got up and went to the bathroom getting lube. Larry took the lube out of Sal’s hand letting sal back on his lap “You’re sure about this baby blue? I don’t want to hurt you” Larry said worried sal would regret this.

Sal nodded unable to contain what he really wanted causing Larry to turn red as he opened the top of the lube putting some on his fingers as he started to insert his index finger into Sal’s entrance. Sal moaned nuzzling his face into Larry’s neck out of pain and pleasure as Larry moved slowly to make sure his boyfriend got comfortable. One finger turned into two and then three causing sal to get more eager and start to move his hips with Larry’s fingers. 

“Please, Larry. I need you” sal said this in Larry’s ear and it made shivers go down his spine as he removed his fingers taking more lube and rubbing it on his cock. Larry wiped his hand off with his boxers not caring and tossing them to the side he’d pick them up later. Larry put his hands on Sal’s waist leading him to lift up just a little and sal took it upon himself to take Larry’s length in his hand and guide it to his entrance. Sal slowly started to lower himself feeling Larry’s cock enter him and he couldn’t help but feel pain but didn’t care because the pleasure outweighed the pain. Sal finally had all of Larry in him as he sat there for a minute in slight discomfort and Larry couldn’t help but bite his lip drawing blood as he didn’t move waiting for sal to get more comfortable.

“A-are you Okay baby blue?” Larry said out of concern and sal looked at him and grinned and nodded as he started to lift himself and lower himself moaning louder the faster he rode Larry’s cock. 

“Fucking..hell..” Larry groaned as sal started to quicken his pace and Larry started moving his hips in the same rhythm as sal. Larry couldn’t help but keep his hands on Sal’s waist and started kissing his neck biting down softly. Sal had his arms around Larry’s neck having his boyfriends long brown locks in his hair gripping them slightly tugging on them making Larry moan more then he already currently was. 

Both of them knew they’d not last much longer as they started panting and their hips were buckling. Larry took Sal’s length in his hand as he started pumping him making sal let out a whine in between moans. “Larry...I'm” Sal moaned out not being able to finish the sentence before both of them climaxed. The both of them started breathing really heavy as sal lifted himself and fell onto Larry’s chest. Larry held sal kissing his neck to reassure sal he wasn’t going anywhere. They laid there for about five minutes before Larry picked sal up bridal style taking him to the bathroom sitting him on the side of the tub and cleaned them both up.

Larry noticed sal was falling asleep where he was sitting so he cleaned and medicated his scars kissing each scar with care and couldn’t help but smile from his baby blue beauty. Larry picked sal up once again taking him to their room taking his skirt and thigh highs off. Sal woke up enough to see Larry helping him into new boxers and Larry’s newer Sanity’s Fall shirt. Larry put on new boxers and laid sal in bed and crawled in with him holding him from behind like he does every night. “I love you baby blue, you’re my forever and my whole heart” Larry whispered into Sal’s ear. Sal woke up and turned around in Larry’s arms and nuzzled himself into Larry’s bare chest “I love you more larbear” sal said with a soft gentle genuine happy voice drifting off to sleep. Larry pulled the comforter over them and drifted to sleep as well.

They both feel asleep around 3:30 am into a deep sleep even though they both had to work the next day, nothing else mattered in this moment.


	4. Who’s name did you just say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected old “friend” has been flirting with sal and Larry doesn’t take it well at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Talk about past self harm and scars (nothing in detail)
> 
> Hey guys! I’m so sorry for this chapter being such a long wait! I've been really sick, but I hope it’s worth the wait! Next chapter will Be Smut, I didn’t expect smut so close together but my friend gave me a great idea for a jealousy smut chapter so that’s what it will be! I’ll try to have that out within a few days please enjoy this chapter!

9am came way to fast for Sal especially after the night he had before hand. Sal worked front desk at a tattoo parlor, he had quite a few tattoos himself but they were hidden due to sal wearing a lot of clothes. Sal wasn’t a person to show off his tattoos since the only person who took interest in them was Larry. Sal had a lot of wrist tattoos to cover up self harm from his dark times. You could only see the scars if you looked really close which sal liked so he wasn’t reminded of the hardest parts of his life. He never really did that stuff anymore but sadly during dark times and thoughts getting to his head he has occasional relapses. Not so much since him and Larry started dating however. Which sal took as a blessing.

Larry was an artist and he worked from home, his days consisted of a lot of business calls from 11am-7pm. Their apartment had two rooms one was specifically for Larry’s art studio/ office area. Sal loved coming home to see Larry excited about another painting he finished or a sale he made, just the smile and happiness Larry radiated made sal smile.

Sal’s phone alarm went off reading 9am, he reached over to turn it off dropping it on the floor making him have to get up and turn it off. Sal put it back on the nightstand and plugged it up since he forgot to last night. Larry was still fast asleep when sal got up to get in the shower. Sal couldn’t help but think about the night before, how vulnerable he was to Larry but not in a bad way. Sal couldn’t help after every time they were intimate with each other in any way if Larry actually liked it or not. Sal knew he did but paranoia got to him. 

Sal got lost in his train of thought and paranoia while he was in the shower for an hour, he was pulled back to reality when Larry knocked on the door. 

“You okay? You’ve been in there since I woke up which has been for the past half hour, which doesn’t include how long you were in there before I woke up” he chuckled as he teased sal. 

“Yeah! Sorry I’ll be out in a minute!” Sal shouted as he looked down at his pruney fingers. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel as he started drying his hair and body. He wrapped a towel around his waist as he looked at himself in the mirror. Sal’s chest was completely decked out with one of his favorite tattoos which was a sick skull design. Yeah it was basic but he absolutely loved it, it took attention off his face when he looked at himself which made it easier to bare looking in mirrors nowadays. Sal went to clean and medicate his scars remember he didn’t do that last night. As soon as he went to do that he heard the bathroom door open and Larry walked in unannounced.

“I already did that for you last night baby blue” he grinned as he got his toothbrush. “Sorry for just coming in but i really needed my toothbrush my breath is unbearable in the morning” he chuckled causing sal to start laughing as well.

“Thank you larbear” sal smiled as he just finished brushing his teeth. Larry went to kiss sal before he walked out of the bathroom but sal put his index finger on Larry’s lips. “After you brush your teeth, because you’re right your morning breath isn’t nice” both the boys just started laughing as sal walked out to start getting dressed.

Sal put on black jeans with rips in the thighs and knees, his blue converse and decide today he’d wear his black Sanity’s Fall tank top and show off some of his tattoos today. Just as sal started to do his hair Larry came up behind and hugged him. 

“Can I kiss you now!? Please baby blue!” He said with a funny begging voice as sal turned around and kissed him softly. “There is that what you wanted silly?” Sal said giggling.

“Well I want more but you have work so it will have to wait” he chuckled with a grin.

“LARRY! Geez you know you seem to be an eager person all the time” he laughed as he put his hair up into a high ponytail and started to put his prosthetic on but Larry snatched out of his hand and held it up where Sal couldn’t reach. Sal started jumping and pulling on Larry’s arm to try and get it down “come on Larry I have to leave for work in 15 minutes!”

“Fine I’ll give it back for one more kiss” Larry said with a smirk just as got on his tip toes and kissed passionately as Larry’s arm started to drop and wrap around Sal’s waist kissing back like sal was about to leave for weeks. As Larry’s arms went around Sal’s waist sal took his prosthetic back and pulled away from the kiss putting it on. Larry had a disappointed look on his face when sal did. “I’m sorry larbear I have to go to work, I promise all the kisses when I get back. I get off at 6” sal hugged Larry picking up his bookbag he always took to work and ran out the door. 

Larry sighed. He knew he had to start his day which always started with taking a shower himself wishing he’d taken it with sal because the water was freezing cold. Larry spent most of the day painting and sketching up new pieces of art since her didn’t have many phone calls to attend to. Around 3pm Larry took sal his lunch like he did every day despite sal asking him not to. As soon as Larry walked into the tattoo parlor he saw a face he never thought he’d see again. 

Travis Phelps. Sal’s highschool bully. Larry was not too happy to see his face sitting in the front waiting area as sal was dealing with a client. As soon as sal saw Larry his eyes lit up and Larry could tell he was smiling under his prosthetic . Sal rose up his index finger signaling for Larry he’d be with him in a minute and to sit down. Larry did as he was told and sat about 3 seats away from Travis. He didn’t want any reason for Travis to think he could talk to him. 

Sal took the client back to their tattoo artist and they began their session as sal came out to the front. Larry rose from his seat and sal hugged him. “I keep telling you not to bring me lunch silly, I can just grab something on my break” sal giggled as Larry handed him his lunch he made. 

“Aw come on, it’s the least I can do for you baby blue” Larry said with a shaggy smile as he saw Travis rolled his eyes from the corner of his eye. This made Larry very frustrated the more he looked at him. “Why is the Jesus asshole here?” Larry whispered in Sal’s ear where Travis couldn’t hear him. Sal pulled Larry to the back so they could speak privately. “He comes around a lot, he tends to flirt with me but I just push it away more and more. He doesn’t get large tattoos just small ones but that’s rare if he even comes to do that. I can’t really kick him out if he’s not harassing necessarily.” Even though deep down sal knew it pretty much was. This explanation pissed Larry off even more and sal could see it. “Thank you for the lunch larbear but I know you’ve got a lot to do, I promise I’ll call you if things get out of hand, okay?” Sal said walking him back to the front. “Mhm, okay. Please do, I’ll see you at 6” Larry said as he unbuckled and slightly lifted Sal’s mask to kiss him. 

Travis coughed out of shock, getting up and leaving the shop without any explanation. Sal pulled his mask back down and buckled it as he saw Travis do so. “His appointment was in 5 minutes, maybe he’ll come back. God rescheduling and even canceling makes artist so mad” sal said as he practically face palmed. “I think it’s better that he fucking left” Larry said with a pissed off facial expression. 

“Larry please calm down, I know you don’t like Travis and he h-“ sal started to talk but got cut off by Larry “he fucking hurt you! I don’t give a shit if it was a minor thing he hurt you! Now he’s flirting with you! You’re my boyfriend not his!” Larry said starting to get so frustrated he tried to continue the conversation but couldn’t. He had his right hand in a clenched fist the whole time not looking sal in the eyes.

“Larry, please-“ Sal said trying to touch his clenched fist but Larry quickly pulled his hand away and walked out almost looking like he was going to cry. But sal knew Larry would never let anyone see him break. 

Sal wanted to go after him but knew he couldn’t leave work, knowing well enough he’d get fired if he even tried to leave the shop.

It took Larry 35 minutes to walk home because he never drove to Sal’s work, he usually loved the walk. Fresh air and beautiful scenery what’s not to love, but in this moment, he was just mad, it got worse every minute. He got to the front door and scrambled to find his keys. When he finally did he unlocked the door and slammed it behind him and went into the kitchen to find the pasta he made the night before absolutely gone to waste. He knew right then he had to get rid of it despite him being mad but due to his anger when he picked up the pot he turned around and stomped his toe on the corner of cabinet causing him to drop the pot. Pasta got everywhere, all over him, the floor and even on the part of the carpet that separated the living room and kitchen. 

“THAT’S JUST FUCKING FANTASTIC ISN’T IT!?” He got really mad pulling his shirt off throwing it in the washing machine as he picked up the pot throwing it in the sink making a loud bang noise. He started cleaning up all the pasta with tons of paper towels and using a whole roll to finally just get the pasta up. He mopped the floor with violent movements and when he finally finished that he realized he had to clean the rim of the carpet. He started to calm down finally while on his hands and knees scrubbing the carpet, when he got the stain mostly out he put all the cleaning supplies away with a gentle motion now. He washed the pot slowly, getting lost in his thoughts. Thinking about how he acted but also over thinking if Travis ever tried to touch his baby blue in any kind of way. It upset Larry as he rinsed the pot, at this point it had taken him two and a half hours to clean the mess up. Thinking about the mess he made got him remembering the night before, how vulnerable and Intimate they were.

Larry heard keys jingling on the door knob as the door was open shortly after. Larry dried the pot with a hand towel taking his pants off that were covered in paint and pasta. He put them in the washing machine with his dirty shirt and other clothes finally started it. As sal walked in to see his boyfriend in only his boxers he started to talk to Larry. “Larry we need to talk about what happened back at work!” 

Larry didn’t want to talk just yet, he wasn’t over his anger episode “Not now…I need a fucking shower” he grabbed a towel walking away to the bathroom and slammed the door locking it. Larry never locked the door just in case sal wanted to take a shower with him but in this moment he was extremely upset. 

“God damn it…” sal put his bag down and sat at the table with his face in his hands. After a few minutes he lifted his head and started to get up, he took his prosthetic off and walked to their room to put it on the nightstand so it wouldn't be harmed. While in there he changed into his pjs and walked to the living room finding the dirty clothes from the night before. Sal picked them up, putting them in the washing machine before seeing that Larry didn’t start it right. As per usual. So he added the detergent and started the machine properly, forgetting it make the shower spray hot water as he heard Larry yell and get out of the shower. 

“Fucking hell…” Larry grunted as he dried off and he had a burn spot on his chest. He turned off the shower and walked out with his towel tied around his waist. “What was that for!?” Larry said with a stern voice.

“I didn’t mean to! I forgot that happened! You didn’t start the machine properly so I did it not thinking” sal said with a pissed off look on his scarred face.

Larry’s Face quickly turned into a disappointed expression. Not because of sal but because of how he was acting. Sal could tell right then that Larry wasn’t upset with him. 

“Larry, please. I know you may not want to but we need to talk.” Sal said walking over to see his burn and started getting super worried. “Oh my god I’m so sorry Larry!” Sal rushed to the bathroom getting afterburn, bandages and medical tape. Sal got Larry to sit down on the couch regardless of him only being in a towel and started to care for his burn. 

“Did he try anything?” Larry said under his breath.

“What are you talking about Larry?” Sal was in shock.

“Did Travis try anything with you? ANYTHING!?” He said sterner and more concerned then he was mad. 

“He’s tried to flirt but never anything more, he’s never laid a hand on me I promise.” Sal looked at him with pure concern. 

Larry grew silent so sal continued to bandage and tape around the bandage to hold it in place. Sal got up to go put the stuff back in the bathroom and returned, standing in front of Larry hoping he’d look up at him. 

“Larbear I promise you I only want you, I only want to be with you I’d never let Travis do anything of the sort. To come to think of it I don’t think he knew we were together. I’ve never been given the opportunity to tell him straight up so that’s probably why he left. Maybe he realized what he was doing was inappropriate but also, maybe he has changed but that’s not the point here. I want you and only you.” Sal said extremely genuine.

Larry had this rush of pure desire and in that moment all he wanted was to have sal. He got up and looked down at him and pressed him against the wall that was next to them. “Then prove it baby blue”


	5. Prove It To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry’s jealous turns into desire and Sal’s anger changed as well, they were upset for all the wrong reasons. They wanted each other, that’s it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: FULL SMUT CHAPTER!  
> (This chapter can be skipped and not effect the story to much) 
> 
> Hey guys! Again I didn’t think I’d put two smut chapters is close but I was given an idea and I went with it, I hope you like it! This is right before some angst so be prepared!

Sal’s eyes widen looking up at his much taller boyfriend “what are you talking about Larry!?” Sal didn’t have much time before Larry was bending down slightly and started kissing his neck while having one hand holding both of Sal’s above his head. Sal didn’t resist but took him a minute to fully grasp the situation as Larry used his other hand to start putting it up his shirt. Larry’s hands on Sal’s soft pale skin sent shivers down his spine as he bit his lip. 

“You know exactly what I mean” Larry almost growled in Sal’s ear softly yet quietly. Sal’s face turned the brightest shade of red and felt his ears heating up. Sal couldn’t help but feel desire rush over him just as much as Larry had. This wasn’t makeup sex, this was desire that they’ve held back for years. The timing labels it as makeup sex but they didn’t care they both wanted each other. Sal’s words to Larry prior to him starting this pushed him over the edge. 

“You mean it right? You only want me? Forever?” Larry said softly in Sal’s ear as he finally looked Larry in the eyes with such a bliss look on his face. 

“Of course, there isn’t anyone else I’d ever want other then you”

Larry smirked and let go of Sal’s hands as he put his other hand under Sal’s shirt. His hands were resting at Sal’s waist with Sal’s baggy shirt bunches up on his wrists. He continued to leave love bites on Sal’s neck and collar bone, leaving small bruises on Sal’s pale skin. 

Sal put his hands on Larry’s shoulder gripping them as his nails slightly dug into Larry’s tan skin making his love bites harder and longer making sal softly moan. Larry stopped his love bites to look sal in the eyes with only pure love as he smiled. “You’re so beautiful, i wish you could see how beautiful you are in my eyes” Larry said as he kissed sal passionately. 

Sal couldn’t put into words how much Larry meant to him as he kissed Larry with such passion even though their kisses were sloppy. Sal felt Larry’s hands go down to his thighs as Larry lifted him up and pressed him against the wall again. Sal wrapped his legs around Larry’s waist and his arms around Larry’s neck as their kiss became deeper. Larry bit down softly on Sal’s bottom asking permission to deepen the kiss even further. Sal opened his mouth slightly as Larry put his tongue in Sal’s mouth exploring his mouth as sal softly pulled on Larry’s hair. 

Larry’s long brown locks were still damp but sal didn’t care as he kept a grip on his boyfriends hair while there kiss just got deeper and sloppy. Sal took his hands out of Larry’s hair and put them on Larry’s bare chest softly pushing to get Larry to stop for a minute. Larry pulled back as both of them were breathing heavy but slowly. 

“Do you trust me?” Larry said in between breaths, sal nodded in response. Larry took him and sat him on the kitchen counter right at the edge as he started to lift his shirt off. As soon as Larry got his shirt off he threw it to the side and put his hand in Sal’s boxers rubbing his length with the palm of his hand. Sal let out soft raspy moans as Larry did so. Larry continued as he started kissing down his collarbone to his chest and slowly down his stomach. Sal bit his lip as Larry pulled his boxers all the way off and started pumping his cock licking the tip trying to tease sal. Sal couldn’t help but let out louder moans as he put his hand over his mouth and used his other hand to keep himself balanced by having it on the counter at an angle. 

Larry pulled Sal’s hand down “no I want to hear you moan my name” he continued to suck on the tip of Sal’s length as sal obeyed and then put his hand in Larry’s hair. “Ahh…Larry please don’t tease me” sal said with a painful pleasure in this voice. Larry continued to take more of Sal’s length as he pumped him at the same time. When Larry found a rhythm sal couldn’t help but be driven crazy, griping Larry’s hair as he let out pretty loud moans biting his lip to try and contain the noise he was making.

“Larry…Fuck please…I need you” sal said not being able to finish a complete sentence without breathing heavy throughout it, making sentences hard to complete. He felt himself not lasting much longer as Larry continued and finally stopped lifting sal back to his waist. “Awe come on you can’t quit on me that fast” Larry said with a smirk taking sal back to their room and shutting the door. Larry sat sal down on the bed and Sal took it upon himself in a rough desirable way to take Larry’s towel off and throw it to the side as he immediately started to pump his length in his small hand. Sal pulled Larry down as he sat on the bed fully against the headboard sitting up as sal continued to pump him and started to lick the tip.

“You can’t tease me like that without getting it in return larbear” sal smirked as felt Larry’s fingers intertwine in Sal’s blue locks. Sal started to take Larry’s length in his mouth as Larry started softly pushing down on Sal’s head to make him take more. Sal and Larry’s relationship lived off of consent and they weren’t new to doing stuff like this. Sal enjoyed when Larry took the lead like this and just wanted more. 

Larry continued to lift his boyfriend head up and down letting out moans and grunts feeling himself start to get close and pull Sal up by the hair as sal was breathing heavy. Sal’s legs went weak causing them to spread and he had his hand in front of him to keep him up as drool fell from his mouth. He had this pleasurable look in his eyes as he wiped the drool off his mouth.

“Larry…please fuck me” sal crawled on top of Larry’s lap “I want you to fuck me right now” sal said with his hands on Larry’s bare chest. Larry smirked as he took sal by surprised and flipped him over on the bed laying him on his back. 

“Be careful what you wish for baby blue” Larry said as he picked up the lube off their dressed and put some on his fingers putting it back. Sal bit his lip drawing a little bit of blood as Larry lifted his legs up on his shoulders and inserted his index finger into Sal’s entrance. Sal still wasn’t comfortable to stuff like this as he left out a whine as Larry started to move his finger bending down to kiss sal to try and get him to realize the pleasure. “More…please Larry” Sal said wrapping his arms around Larry’s neck as he inserted his middle finger in as well.

Larry couldn’t help but enjoy the sight of his boyfriend moaning his name, the look on his face as he teased him. “Take your time blue” he said softly in his ear but sal wasn’t about taking his time. “More… please” sal had such desire in his eyes so Larry continued by inserting another finger and started moving inside him. “Fuck…Larry I-“ sal started to move at the same rhythm Larry’s fingers were. 

Larry took his fingers out taking more lube and putting it on his length as sal had this impatient look on his face as Larry slowly started to enter sal. Sal started to moan a lot louder as he gripped the bed sheets. “Damn it sal…” Larry moaned out as he was all the way in sal. Sal was breathing heavy as Larry didn’t move waiting for him to get comfortable. Sal had a grip on the sheets “please… I can’t wait any longer. Please fuck me larry.” Larry didn’t need to be told twice as he started to fuck sal at a slow pace and sal wasn’t happy about him going slow. 

“Faster” sal moaned out as he started to pump himself feeling Larry quicken his pace. Skin hitting skin, their sweaty bodies touching, everything that would make people think it was gross just made sal and Larry want each other more. 

Larry pulled out of sal making sal whine in pure disappointment. Larry leaned over and whispered into Sal’s ear “Get on your hands and knees for me” sal didn’t hesitate to obey what Larry said and got on his hands and knees. Larry started to enter sal again but didn’t care about pace and started to pound sal as he grabs his hair pulling on it as sal moans got louder. 

“Larry! Don’t stop I’m… gonna cum” sal said pretty loud as he started to pump himself again. Larry had one hand on Sal’s waist and the other in his hair as he was moaning too. “Fuck…” Larry couldn’t help but cum in sal as he pulled out and laid sal back on his back. 

“Let me” Larry bit his lip as he pulled Sal’s hand off His length and started to suck the tip of Sal’s length pumping him at the same time. Sal’s moans got louder and less steady as Larry took more of sal in his mouth. Sal pulled on Larry’s long hair biting his lip “Larry I can’t” he felt his hips buckle as he came in Larry’s mouth letting out a loud moan the whole apartment probably heard.

Larry didn’t hesitate to swallow as he wiped the drool off his face as he sat up breathing heavy. They made a mess of their bed “fucking hell we can’t sleep here” sal said as he caught his breath. 

“We can sleep on the couch for tonight, it means I get to hold you closer to me. I’ll clean this up tomorrow while you’re at work.” Larry said with a soft smile on his face “but we need to get cleaned up” knowing sal was weak he picked him up and took them both to the bathroom to wash up and Larry medicated his scars again. 

As Larry was medicating Sal’s scars he looked up at Larry “I love you, and you truly are the only one I want” Larry kissed sal “I love you most baby blue and no one will ever take you from me” Larry said as he walked to their room and put on boxers bringing sal his. Sal put his boxers on “I’ll meet you in the living room” Larry nodded and went and laid down on the couch as sal took his meds and removing his glass eye putting it in a cup of water. He didn’t take it out for almost two days now and he knew if he didn’t do it now he’d risk getting an infection. Sal rinsed his eye socket out and put a bandage over it putting tape around it to hold it in place so it could heal before putting it back in tomorrow. 

Sal walked into the living room to find his boyfriend knocked out cold snoring. He couldn’t help but giggle as he cuddled close next to him and pulled the blanket over them. Sal kissed Larry’s cheek as he grunted a little and moved a bit pulling sal into his arms. Larry’s hair was still a bit damp clinging to his face. Sal softly pushed the hair out of his face and went back to cuddle close into his arms. Sal remembered he was off tomorrow and was happy he didn’t set any alarms hoping they could stay like this all day. 

Sal fell fast asleep in the warmth and comfort in Larry’s arms and couldn’t help but smile in his sleep. They both began to softly snore as it was only midnight. The time flew when they were together but to them it was slow and refreshing. Being together, taking on the world just the two of them. They absolutely loved each other and hoped nothing could tear that apart.


End file.
